The tale of two moons
by Dane1234
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Sasuke become friends at a young age. After Naruto finds out that he is the jailer of the nine tailed fox from Mizuki he tries to leave the village but not without his one and only friend Sasuke. Follow them on their adventures as unwilling immortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Everlasting

**Chapter 1:** How it all began

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING except my own created characters if I decide to even make some.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke become friends at a young age. After Naruto finds out that he is the jailer of the nine tailed fox from Mizuki he tries to leave the village but not without his one and only friend Sasuke. Follow them on their adventures as unwilling immortals.

I know crappy summary right, anyway on with the story.

**Chapter 1:** How it all began

There he sat swinging back and forth watching as the other parents left with there children. As he sat swinging he over heard many of the parents of the children telling them to stay away from the "demon". As he sat on his usual swing he looked around hoping to see somebody who hadn't run away, but of course there was nobody there. As the child got bored with doing nothing but swinging he got up and began to wander around the village aimlessly not wanting to go back to the orphanage where he got beat on regular bases. As he walked the street of_KONOHA _a devious plan formed in his mind to play a prank on the only clan he hadn't, the 'Uchiha'.

A s the night dawned on _Konoha_, the boy who had wondered the street aimlessly came to a halt outside the Uchiha police forces' gate. He began to stare at the Uchiha emblem after some time a smirk spread across his face as he revealed a spray paint can. He began to cross out the Uchiha emblem in red paint; he proceeded by spraying the Senju clans' emblem just below the Uchihas' emblem. As a raven haired boy appeared from out of the shadows, the raven haired boy yelled, "Who are you?" The boy turned around and smiled and then finally shouted back to the other boy, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the number one prankster and one day I will be Hokage!" The other boy began to chuckle quietly and then he introduced himself to Naruto, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto then smiled and responded," So have you come to admire my handy work?" Sasuke looked at the boy with confusion clearly visible, "Um what do you mean 'handy work'." Naruto then stepped aside and his smile grew bigger as Sasukes eyes bulged in horror before calling out, "Do you have any idea what you have done?! You moron..." but Sasuke was stopped as Naruto chimed in, "I know, I heard you Uchiha don't like these Senju people so I decided to do this as a prank, what do you think?" Sasuke face burned with rage," this is the biggest insult you could..." but yet again he was interrupted by Naruto, "later Sasuke. Naruto the prankster away!" as Naruto released a smoke bomb and escaped under its cover.

Meanwhile

The Hokage sat in his chair as one of the people he had called for approached his desk.

"You wished to see me Hokage –sama" asked a confused Fugaku as he stood peering over the mountain of paper work barely being able to see the Hokages face.

"Ahhh yes, let us just wait for the other member of this meeting to arrive before we begin." Said the Hokage not even looking up from the current document he was approving.

Time Skip (15 minutes)

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama I had some trouble leaving the orphanage after a certain 'child' arrived with guards as his escort "said a large woman who seemed to be out of breath.

"Ahhh yes, now that you are both here we can begin, I know that you two are not ones for chit chat so ill get straight to the point. What I'm going to request is not going to be easy for you to accept." The Hokage said motioning to Fugaku. "So please think about this hard before you make any decision. At the current time Danzo and many other members of the council have been pressuring me into putting Naruto, our current Jinchiriki, into ROOT." Said a worried looking Hokage as he sat staring at Fugaku.

"I'm confused Hokage-sama what would this have to do with me?" asked a rather confused Fugaku as he looked at the old Hokage as if he was going insane.

"Ahhh well you see Naruto has the nine tails sealed in him and little know this but it was an Uchiha that controlled the nine tails that night 4 years ago, he used the Sharingan to do this." Said the Hokage as he tried to get his message across.

"Continue" said Fugaku intrigued to hear more

"Well that is why I called you here you see, I do not approve of Danzos methods, well to be more precise I do not agree with his emotional training so I decided to negotiate with Danzo so that Naruto and the other person I want to train with him don't get that training. So since the Sharingan can control the nine tails and I want Naruto to grow up with somebody his own age I was wondering if well, this is a big request but well ill say it can Sasuke be the person to train in ROOT with Naruto?" ask the Hokage scared of the answer knowing that most people would decline his offer without a second thought.

"This is excellent! I accept with open arms Hokage-sama." Said Fugaku with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen him muster.

"Excellent, but why is this making you so happy." Asked the Hokage as he looked at the Uchiha with interest.

"Well Hokage-sama, you already know that Itachi is in Anbu but for Sasuke to get into it as well, it is something I always dreamed of, I mean to have both my sons in the Anbu at such a young age." Said Fugaku with happiness clearly plastid on his face.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but why am I here?" asked I very confused orphanage care taker

'You are here to sign Naruto's release papers. After you fill in these forms you may go and bring Naruto to my office." The Hokage said well giving her the release papers

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said the woman as she finished signing the last of the release papers and then she left without another word.

" Fugaku, I want you to bring Sasuke here within the hour" Said the Hokage dismissively as he got back to his paper work.

Hokage office, 1 hour later

"Ahhh hello Naruto, Sasuke there is something I wish to tell you..." the Hokage couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why am I here Hokage-jiji!" said Naruto in a rather confused toned which was present for everyone to hear.

"Well Naruto you and Sasuke are being given the opportunity to go into the Anbu and not just any section of Anbu, you are being offer training in the ROOT division. So what do you say?" said Sarutobi with a smile already knowing Naruto's answer.

"I'm in, I've always wanted to be a ninja, and now I get to train early!" Said Naruto as he put on a foxy grin.

"I accept. Hokage –sama when do we start." Said Sasuke trying to hide his happiness.

" You shall start tomorrow and you will be training in ROOT for, two years." Said the Hokage with a grin

Author's notes

Too early for review answers.

Tell me what you think.

T hanks for reading everyone see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **Everlasting

**Chapter 2:** Instructors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING except my own created characters if I decide to even make some.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke become friends at a young age. After Naruto finds out that he is the jailer of the nine tailed fox from Mizuki he tries to leave the village but not without his one and only friend Sasuke. Follow them on their adventures as unwilling immortals.

I know crappy summary right, anyway on with the story.

**Chapter 2:** Instructors

S asuke left in a hurry eager to tell his parents and his brother what just happened. When he first arrived he found the house empty. So he went to his room and began packing his bag with Kunai and various other weapons for tomorrow where he would be training. When dusk dawned on_ Konoha_, Sasuke parents and his older brother finally arrived. Sasuke eagerly said, "Father I have been chosen to join the ANBU black ops and I am going to start my training tomorrow." His father replied they have informed me already. Father said, "I suggest you go bed early so that you will be ready." Sasuke ran up to his bed and went reluctantly to sleep and was very eager for tomorrow.

Mean while (At the orphanage)

N aruto quickly packed his bag and he began to day dream on his bed about being Hokage and then with out realising it he drifted off into sleep.

The next morning

Sasuke woke up with a frown but it slowly went away as he remembered what would happen today. As he thought about all the different ways that he could become the strongest ninja and beat Itachi he heard his mother call to indicate that his breakfast was ready so he promptly put on his clothes picked up his back pack and raced down the stairs thinking of the day ahead.

"Good morning!" called out Sasuke's mother Mikoto as she gave him a bowl of Ramen. "Do you think you're ready to go train in Anbu? And there is the fact that you won't see us very often." Said Mikoto as she gave Sasuke a worried glance.

"No, it'll be fine and when I'm done I'll be the strongest ninja ever just wait." said Sasuke with a grin as he took in more Ramen.

"Okay just be careful and grow up too fast, okay?" enquired Mikoto while giving Fugaku a bowl of Ramen.

"What do you mean?" ask Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, just eat your food." said Mikoto dismissively as she continued cooking.

Sasuke quickly finished his food in one last mouthful "Okay kaa-san I'm going to brush my teeth and head out." said Sasuke as he raced down the hall as quick as lightning.

"Fugaku do you think he'll be okay?" asked Mikoto with a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry the Hokage said that Danzo won't try any of his distasteful methods of training." said Fugaku as he waited for Sasuke to arrive. He then walked into the room as if on queue.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" said Sasuke with an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Okay then say good bye to everyone!" said Fugaku as he headed towards the door.

"Okay Bye kaa-san bye nii-san!" yelled Sasuke and then raced towards the door.

Time skip 15 minutes (Hokage office)

"Hokage-sama Sasuke and Fugaku are here to speak to you about the Anbu training." said an Anbu member wearing a lion mask with three red stripes down the middle.

"Ahhh good send them in." said the Hokage as he kept doing his never ending supply of paper work while Naruto sat in the chair in front of him wearing the Hokages hat.

The Anbu then swiftly left the office only for the door to open again five minutes later to reveal the Anbu with the lion mask escorting Fugaku and Sasuke into the Hokages office.

"That will be all lion you are dismissed." said the Hokage dismissively as he now looked up at Naruto, Sasuke and Fugaku. "Now considering you will be training in ROOT Danzo will be here to tell you how everything is going to work." Said the Hokage as he motioned for Danzo to explain how everything is going to work

"Now you two will come with me when this is all over, and you will choose your masks after that you will train under five of the best instructors in the village, you shall do this for one year before I train you personally. Then you shall go into the academy as your first mission and show all those academy genin that they suck after you do that the Hokage here will implement some of my training process into the curriculum of the academy. You will both share a room of which you will only use at night and for short breaks. And you Sasuke you will only see your parents a few times and that is when you train with Itachi and they happen to be there do you understand?" said Danzo well eyeing out both of the boys.

"Yes "said both Naruto and Sasuke in unison

" Good so we will go get your masks and meet your instructors, good day Hirizen, Fugaku." said Danzo walking out the room with Naruto and Sasuke following closely behind.

They walked down a flight of stairs then took a right and found themselves in a room filled with different animal masks.

"Alright now each of you go and choose an animal mask, quickly." said Danzo as he glared at them as if they had already taken too much time.

Time skip 5 minutes

Naruto and Sasuke came racing back to Danzo who looked at them with irritation clearly present in his eyes." Good you have chosen an animal mask that you like, good now put them on and lets go." Said Danzo as he began walking out the room and proceeded to take another right into a different room.

Naruto then quickly put on his Fox mask as Sasuke proceeded to put on his Hawk mask. They then raced after Danzo only to see him standing in a room with five other people.

"Naruto, Sasuke these will be your instructors, Itachi, Kakashi, Ibisu, Gai and Kurenai." said Danzo motioning towards them. "Itachi will train you in Ninjutsu, Kakashi in Fuunjutsu, Ibisu in history, and Gai in Taijutsu and Kurenai in Genjutsu. Go into the room two doors down that is where you will be staying you are now ROOT Anbu in the making now go." He said in a dismissive tone.

In room 60

"Hey Sasuke you take the top bunk and I'll take the bottom. Oh Sasuke are we going to be friends?" asked Naruto in a delighted tone.

" Hn" said Sasuke using the usual Uchiha grunt

**Author's notes**

**Please review. **

**See you next time, on Everlasting **


End file.
